Leyendas del digimundo
by Sallen1223
Summary: Una vieja leyenda habla sobre un digimon cruel y poderoso que un día casi colapsó todo a su alrededor y fue detenido por poderosos guerreros que dieron su vida por el digimundo. Lo que la leyenda no cuenta es, que sin saberlo, algunos de los niños elegidos son la reencarnación de esos guerreros, y el destino tiene preparado para ellos algo más de lo que les ha mostrado hasta ahora.
1. Prologo

Bien, esta historia sucede poco más de dos años después de 02 y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los acontecimientos de Digimon Adventure Tri.

Obviamente los niños ahora van creciendo y comienzan a lidiar no sólo con los problemas del digimundo sino también con los problemas propios de la edad, la escuela, los amigos, el crecimiento, conflictos existenciales, etcétera, pero eso no quiere decir que van a dejar de lado sus responsabilidades como los niños elegidos ni la amistad que los une.

En cuanto a la trama sé que a veces algunas partes parecerán algo confusas pero por favor den tiempo de que la historia misma se vaya explicando. Escribo con cariño y aunque ni el mundo de digimon ni sus maravillosos personajes me pertenecen haré todo lo posible por respetar la esencia y complejidad de cada uno de ellos con el fin hacer un tributo a este anime que de niña fue mi favorito y que aún hoy día me hace reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

Una última nota: Personalmente me gustan más los nombres en japonés pero conocí Digimon a través del doblaje latino y no puedo imaginarme escribir esto con una forma de expresión diferente, así que espero que lo entiendan y lo disfruten.

Resumen: Una vieja leyenda habla sobre un digimon cruel y poderoso que un día casi colapsó todo a su alrededor y fue detenido por poderosos guerreros que dieron su vida por el digimundo. Lo que la leyenda no cuenta es, que algunos de los niños elegidos son la reencarnación de esos guerreros.

_Hubo una vez que surgió un mundo digital en el que los digimons podían vivir felices y libres, jugando unos con otros y construyendo poco a poco desde pequeñas aldeas hasta grandes reinos._

_En ese digimundo había digimons de todo tipo: voladores, metálicos, acuáticos, de fuego, tipo planta, etcétera, y todos cumplían con una función específica: algunos eras información útil, otros virus traviesos y otros vacunas realmente efectivas, sin embargo, todos cumplían con su función específica y gracias a ello el digimundo estaba en equilibrio y armonía. Sin embargo, como es natural, donde hay luz tiene que haber obscuridad y en este caso la obscuridad comenzó a manifestarse en la forma de un poderoso digimon llamado Yashimon._

_Reuniendo un poderoso ejército de seguidores y engañando a aquellos que se dejaban consumir por la ambición Yashimon comenzó a aumentar poco a poco su dominio y evolucionando a Zankukomon se hizo tan poderoso que casi la totalidad del digimundo cayó bajo su poder._

_Aún así, hubo quienes no se resignaron a postrarse a sus pies._

_Un grupo de valientes digimons de todos los tipos y niveles se opuso al ejército de Zankukomon en una pelea definitiva y aunque las fuerzas de la obscuridad fueron derrotadas, la mayoría de los rebeldes pagaron con graves heridas (o más que eso) por esa oportunidad._

_Varias horas más tarde sólo ocho digimons en pie de lucha: uno de ellos era Zankukomon y los otros siete eran los siete líderes del ejército rebelde… siete líderes que lucharon con valor y devoción pese a que sus poderes estaban evidentemente muy por debajo de los de su enemigo._

_Cuando la lucha parecía perdida dos de estos digimons tomaron una decisión definitiva y con sus últimas fuerzas lograron restaurar las energías perdidas del resto de los digimons, elevar los niveles de sus cinco compañeros a un punto hasta entonces desconocido y disminuir el poder de las tinieblas que Zankukomon utilizaba como arma para el combate. Gracias a esto los cuatro líderes restantes lograron cortar a su oponente en doce partes y sellar cada una de estas por separado conteniendo así al malvado digimon. Pese a la victoria, los digimons sobrevivientes tuvieron que observar con lágrimas en los ojos como dos de sus líderes se despedían de ellos con sonrisas en sus rostros al tiempo que sus cuerpos se desvanecían como si nunca hubiesen existido._

_Sin embargo, por doloroso que sea decirlo, la vida continúa y los cuatro líderes sobrevivientes tuvieron que enfrentar la realidad de un digimundo roto y devastado que necesitaba trabajo y restauración._

_Así, Xuanwumon se ofreció como el guardián del norte llevándose para ocultar tres de los fragmentos de Zankukomon, Zhuqiaomon tomó el liderazgo del sur decidiendo guardar dos de las peligrosas partes de su enemigo, Qinglogmon se convirtió en el guardián del oriente llevando tres peligrosos fragmentos, Baihumon decidió para velar el occidente junto con dos fragmentos de Zankukomon y finalmente los fragmentos restantes quedaron bajo el cuidado Huanglongmon en la zona centro._

_En las leyendas que se contaron a partir de ese día sólo se dijo que los dos valientes líderes, tras sacrificar su vida por el bien del digimundo, desaparecieron sin dejar tras de sí ni un mínimo rastro que pudiese indicar que alguna vez regresarían. Así, poco a poco la leyenda se convirtió en mito, el mito en rumor y el rumor se perdió en las mareas irregulares del tiempo._

_Hoy día en el digimundo, nadie fuera de las bestias sagradas puede recordar la historia de esa vieja lucha pero no se puede culpar a los digimons por eso. Del mismo modo no se puede culpar a aquellos que ahora se conocen como las "bestias sagradas" por no buscar a sus compañeros caídos; después de todo, ellos vieron con lágrimas en sus ojos como los cuerpos de esos valientes líderes desaparecían. Es decir: sería incorrecto culparlos por no saber que en aquel día olvidado, las almas de esos valientes digimons cruzaron la barrera del digimundo y llegaron al mundo humano, donde reencarnaron en la forma de dos niños que, cuando el digimundo los necesitó, volvieron a él como dos de los niños elegidos._


	2. La aldea junto al mar

LA ALDEA JUNTO AL MAR

-Gatomon ¿puedes pasarme ese pescado por favor?

-¡Y otro para mí!

-¿Otro? Agumon ¿no crees que ya has comido suficiente por ahora?

-Lo siento, es que está delicioso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

-Ni Agumon ni Gomamon tienen remedio – anunció Palmon con un dramático suspiro.

-Eso no es una sorpresa – concedió Hawkmon.

-Independientemente de eso ¡dense prisa! Si no comenzamos a movernos pronto jamás llegaremos a reunirnos con los demás.

-Auggg… Gatomon realmente se siente muy ansiosa por encontrarse con Patamon ¿no es así?

-Con él y con todos los demás – respondió la felina desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-Guau. No pensé que fuera a admitirlo así como así – respondió el digimon marino fijando en su amiga una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Admitir qué? – preguntó Agumon, aunque debido a que habló con la boca llena sus palabras apenas y lograron ser comprensibles.

-Agumon por su parte es todo un despistado – se burló Hawkmon.

-Oigan no sé de qué hablan – protestó el digimon dinosaurio llevándose otro trozo de pescado a la boca.

-De nada que tenga ganas de discutir – interrumpió Gatomon – ahora ¿qué les parece si se dan prisa? Acordamos reunirnos con los demás antes del atardecer y casi nos falta recorrer la mitad del camino.

-Gatomon tiene razón en eso – concedió Palmon – mejor nos ponemos en marcha ahora o nuestros amigos van a preocuparse.

-Sí bueno, este lugar es tan acogedor que no se nos puede culpar por querer descansar un rato ¿verdad?

Y la verdad es que ninguno de los digimons presentes podía estar en desacuerdo con eso.

Los digimons compañeros de los niños elegidos se habían hecho tan amigos entre ellos que el tiempo que estaban en el digimundo sin sus camaradas procuraban pasarlo juntos, pero había ciertas ocasiones en las que Gennai los contactaba para tal o cual recado y en esta ocasión se habían separado en dos grupos con la finalidad de resolver las cosas más rápidamente. Como a Gatomon, Agumon, Hawkmon y Gomamon sólo se les había pedido que comprobaran el funcionamiento de los televisores de la zona cercana habían acordado reunirse con sus amigos en la aldea vecina pero en el camino de regreso esa hermosa y colorida aldea dedicada al turismo se cruzó en su camino y en consecuencia estaban algo retrasados.

-Yéndonos ahora y apretando el paso aún podemos llegar a tiempo – los tranquilizó Hawkmon – quien sabe, tal vez incluso podemos contarle a los demás de este lugar y podemos venir a pasar unos días junto con Yolei y los demás.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que a Tai y Kari les encantará la comida que preparan estos Popomon.

-Pero lo primero es lo primero: vámonos ya.

-Sí, vamos… ¿oh? ¿Qué pasa?

Lo que Gomamon estaba por decir fue interrumpido cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar y, por una mezcla de costumbre e instinto los digimons inmediatamente salieron del restaurante en el que habían tomado el almuerzo para descubrir que los habitantes de la aldea se encontraban todos en las calles observando con miedo una masa enorme que emergía desde las profundidades del mar.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Gatomon.

-Sea lo que sea es enorme – respondió Agumon notando como parte de esa masa se arremolinaba sobre la superficie del agua con la forma de gigantescas serpientes.

-¡Oh no! – Habló Hawkmon cuando las "serpientes" se separaron entre ellas y el cuerpo de la criatura se hizo visible - ¡tengan cuidado! ¡Es Krakemon!

Y dándole la razón un enorme digimon con un cuerpo que era una especie de cruce entre caracol, pulpo y cangrejo posicionó su enorme mole prácticamente cara a cara con la aldea.

**ANÁLISIS DIGIMON: **Krakemon.

Este ultra-digimon marino es sumamente destructivo y pese a su gran tamaño tiene la capacidad de pasar desapercibido gracias a su piel que puede pigmentarse se distintos colores. Los ocho tentáculos que salen de su cuerpo están blindados con pinchos en forma de colmillos y su técnica especial es la marea obscura, la cual consiste en un chorro de tinta altamente venenosa.

-No entiendo ¿qué está haciendo este Krakemon en la superficie?

-No lo sé pero ¡cuidado!

Volando a toda velocidad Hawkmon jaló consigo a Palmon mientras Gatomon utilizaba toda su agilidad felina para empujar a Gomamon y Agumon… si lo hubiesen hecho un solo segundo más tarde los cinco habrían perecido bajo en embate del tentáculo que Krakemon había hecho chocar contra la fachada del restaurante derribándolo por completo.

-Oh no.

-Chicos rápido – habló Agumon – tenemos que hacer algo o Krakemon destruirá la aldea y a todos los digimons en ella.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Sin los chicos aquí Krakemon está fuera de liga para cualquiera de nosotros.

-Lo único que no podemos hacer es quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras haya alguien en peligro.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-¡Lo tengo! Hawkmon, uno de los televisores que comprobamos está a las afueras de esta aldea, úsalo para pedir ayuda mientras nosotros buscamos la forma de evacuar a todos los que podeamos.

-Bien, pero tengan cuidado.

Y así Hawkmon levantó el vuelo a la máxima velocidad que sus alas se lo permitían.

…..

-¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¡Regresa pronto, mamá!

-También ustedes y por favor no se les ocurra llegar tarde a cenar.

-No lo haremos.

Con esa despedida Yuuko Kamiya salió del apartamento mientras sus hijos terminaban de limpiar los restos del tardío desayuno y, aunque en realidad esa actividad parecía un poco fuera de lugar al mediodía era verano así que realmente no había porque enfadarse al respecto.

En tanto los dos hermanos apresuradamente se organizaron y mientras Tai limpiaba los muebles Kari terminaba de lavar y secar los platos… estaban a mitad de sus labores cuando la señal de auxilio llegó a sus digibaits y así los dos hermanos (sin demora y con los quehaceres olvidados por completo) utilizaron la computadora de su habitación para abrir la puerta al digimundo.

La gravedad de la situación en el digimundo llegó a ellos nada más poner el primer pie en este.

Gritos de pánico por todos lados, ruinas que volaban de un lado a otro sin rumbo definido y, lo más interesante de todo, un extraño y verdaderamente ENORME digimon que parecía una especie de cruza entre caracol y pulpo agitaba sus brazos en todas direcciones acabando con lo que debió ser una aldea realmente preciosa situada en el acantilado de la montaña.

-¡Kari! ¡Tai! – antes de que los hermanos pudieran decir algo sus digimons los recibieron corriendo hacia ellos en la compañía de varios digimon bebé.

-Agumon ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

-Krakemon salió de la nada y comenzó a destruir la aldea – respondió Agumon.

-Rápido – intervino Gatomon – debemos encontrar la forma de distraerlo o de lo contrario no creo que los digimons puedan salvar sus vidas.

Respondiendo a sus palabras los bebés comenzaron a llorar y gritar de miedo.

-Esto es malo – dijo Kari mirando primero al enorme ser marino y luego a Tai – hermano ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Los demás ya deben haber recibido el mensaje de Hawkmon y seguro están en camino pero hasta entonces creo que tendremos que hacer lo posible por alejar a Krakemon de la costa.

-¡Bien! Gatomon…

-Estoy lista Kari.

-¡Agumon!

-¡Listo!

-¡Digievoluciona! – gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

AGUMON DIGIMON A: GREYMON.

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIMON A: NEFERTIMON, EL RAYO DE LUZ.

-Intentaremos crear una distracción que lo detenga hasta que lleguen los demás – instruyó Tai a los digimons de sus amigos – mientras tanto ustedes continúen evacuando la aldea.

-Tengan cuidado – pidió Gomamon.

-Lo tendremos ¡vamos!

Con esa simple instrucción el chico subió a la espalda de Greymon mientras Kari se acomodaba en la espalda de Nefertimon y ambos elegidos se acercaron a Krakemon.

-Krakemon ¡detente ahora! – gritó Tai sólo para ser ignorado por el digimon que nuevamente utilizó uno de sus enormes tentáculos para barrer una parte de la aldea.

-Krakemon – intentó Kari acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del oponente - ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer esto o alguien saldrá lastimado!

Pero la única respuesta del digimon fue sacudir el tentáculo que antes había estado barriendo la aldea contra Nefertimon obligando a esta a retroceder.

-Es inútil tratar de hablar con él – explicó en digimon sagrado a su compañera.

-Pero entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?

Tai y Greymon intentaron distraerlo desde tierra lanzándole bolas de fuego y cuando la atención del enorme digimon se fijó en ellos Kari guió a Nefertimon a atacarlo directamente en la cara, sin embargo, con algunas sacudidas de sus tentáculos ambos elegidos se vieron obligados a retroceder. Pese a eso aún intentaron la maniobra de distracción un par de veces más antes de que Krakemon se decidiera por ignorarlos y regresara a su labor de destruir las casas.

-Hermano…

-Lo tengo: ataca uno de sus ojos y Greymon y yo atacaremos el otro.

-Entendido. ¡Nefertimon!

LA MALDICIÓN DE LA REINA.

MEGA FLAMA.

Tal cual lo habían esperado el ataque directo hizo que la atención de Krakemon regresara a ellos, sin embargo eso también significó que se vieron obligados a tener que esquivar los tentáculos que se abatían sobre ellos y mientras que Nefertimon lograba (aunque con dificultades) elevarse lo suficiente como para esquivarlos, el tamaño de Greymon le estaba dificultando cualquier tipo de maniobra, lo que terminó ocasionando que él y Tai fuesen arrojados peligrosamente cerca de la orilla del acantilado.

-¡Hermano! – gritó Kari al verlo en tal peligro.

AROS EXPLOSIVOS

ATAQUE DE AGUIJÓN

-¡Ken! ¡Yolei!

Los dos elegidos (que por cierto habían llegado apenas a tiempo) se ubicaron a los lados de Kari haciendo frente al enorme oponente.

-Nosotros ayudaremos a Kari a distraerlo por aire – instruyó Ken – mientras tanto tú Tai asegúrate de que no regrese su atención a los digimons de la aldea.

-Está bien – observó como los tres elegidos más jóvenes se volaban en dirección a Krakemon – Greymon permanece atento y si alguno de ellos está en grave peligro ataca con tu flama ¿entendido?

-Sí, Tai.

-¡Ken! ¡Kari! ¡Yolei! Intenten llevar a Krakemon a mar abierto.

-¿Qué? Pero Tai, Krakemon es un digimon acuático, si nos dirigimos a mar abierto le daremos la ventaja en batalla.

-Hasta que lleguen los otros nuestra principal prioridad debe ser alejar el peligro de la aldea ¿lo entienden?

-Sí.

-Entonces dense prisa.

Atendiendo de forma inmediata a las instrucciones de Tai los otros tres elegidos comenzaron a atacar a Krakemon tratando de conducirlo de vuelta al mar, pero el digimon era demasiado grande y fuerte para ellos por lo que sus ataques quedaban cortos para causar un daño real y Krakemon por su parte si bien había dejado de atacar directamente la aldea no dejaba de mover sus tentáculos salvajemente provocando daños en todo aquello que estaba en su (gran) rango de alcance.

-Dios – susurró Tai con impotencia – en momentos como estos no tienes idea de cómo extraño que puedas digievolucionar en Wargreymon para pelear en aire.

-Está bien, no es como si no poder volar alguna vez nos ha detenido – se centró en el tentáculo que estaba por golpear a Kari – rápido ¡ataca!

MEGA FLAMA

GOMAMON DIGIMON A: IKKAKUMON.

ARPÓN VOLCÁN.

-¡Tai! ¡Lamento el retraso!

-¡Jou!

-Matt, Sora e Izzy estarán aquí en cuanto encuentren a sus digimons.

-¡Excelente! ¡Greymon ataca otra vez!

….

-¿Terminaste Davis? ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora de que salieras!

-Oh vamos, tú siempre eres la que más se tarda en la ducha.

-Sabes, tengo prisa así que no puedo quedarme a pelear contigo ¡déjame en paz! – con esas palabras Ju Motomiya cerró la puerta del baño dejando a su hermano y al compañero digimon de este parados a la mitad del pasillo.

-Davis, hoy Ju está un poco irritable ¿no crees?

-Sí bueno, me parece que es por una de esas "cosas de chicas". Oye Demiv-mon ¿tienes hambre?

-¡Sí! ¡Comida!

-¿Qué te parece si preparamos unos sándwiches o tal vez… - el diálogo se interrumpió en cuanto al llegar a la cocina el chico abrió su digiterminal.

-¿Davis? – se preocupó Demiv-mon.

-Lo siento amigo pero el almuerzo tendrá que esperar – tomando a su compañero en brazos corrió hacia la computadora en su habitación y la encendió con una impaciencia digna de un niño de preescolar - ¡finalmente! ¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete!

…..

METEOROS FUGACES

ARPÓN VOLCÁN

MEGA FLAMA

LA MALDICIÓN DE LA REINA

AROS EXPLOSIVOS

ATAQUE DE AGUIJÓN

ELECTRO SHOCK

La lluvia de ataques esta vez resultó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a Krakemon pero tras unos pocos segundos el digimon se recobró y cargó al ataque en contra de los niños elegidos atinando esta vez a golpear con sus tentáculos a Greymon y Nefertimon, perdiendo esta última su digievolución. Kari y Gatomon ya caían en picada cuando fueron rescatadas la digimon por Aquilamon y la chica por Stingmon.

-¡Kari! – nada más la depositaron en tierra firme la chica se vio envuelta por los brazos de su hermano.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Tai, este digimon es demasiado fuerte para hacerle frente de esta forma.

-Lo sé, pero desde que devolvimos la luz de Qinglogmon no hay forma de que digievolucionemos al siguiente nivel.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

-Por el momento sólo hay que mantenernos firmes, estoy seguro de que los demás llegarán en cualquier momento.

Como para dar fe a sus palabras…

X LASER

-¡Davis!

-Lamento la demora chicos ¡XV-mon ataca con toda tu fuerza!

-Kari, por favor, aún tengo fuerza para digievolucionar una vez más.

-Pero Gatomon…

-Por favor, Krakemon es demasiado grande como para que en esta forma pueda causarle cualquier daño y no pienso dejar pelear solos a mis amigos.

-Gatomon… - por la mirada preocupada y llorosa que dirigió a su compañera hubo un segundo en el pareció que la elegida de la luz negaría la petición, pero al segundo siguiente lo único que quedó en sus ojos fue una resolución pura e inquebrantable – está bien. Gatomon ¡sigamos!

Y con eso Nefertimon volvió a la carga siendo su ataque sobre Krakemon seguido por los de Kabuterimon y Birdramon. Cuando Krakemon intentó contraatacar con su marea oscura Greymon disipó parte de la tinta con su mega flama y la parte que quedaba fue disipada por el aullido explosivo de Garurumon.

-¿Garurumon? ¡Matt!

-¡Tai! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Krakemon comenzó a atacar la aldea que está al borde de este acantilado y nosotros tratamos de enfrentarlo para dar oportunidad a los digimons a escapar pero…

-Entiendo. Garurumon ¡ayudemos a nuestros amigos!

-¡Vamos Matt!

Pero, como si con la llegada de Matt Krakemon decidiera que ya era suficiente, el enorme digimon comenzó a sumergirse y, liberando un grueso chorro de tinta, desapareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado dejando a los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimons con expresiones de perplejidad.

…..

A esa montaña rodeada de bruma y sombras llegó el digimon de las tinieblas luciendo en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha, con la que se presentó ante los que ya estaban ahí aguardándola desde hace ya varias horas.

-Y bien ¿conseguiste la información que necesitábamos?

-Mi querida mascota Krakemon hizo un trabajo impecable – respondió con una voz que pretendía ser sensual.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué conclusiones hay?

-Aunque son enemigos peligrosos podremos enfrentarlos sin complicaciones siempre que esas bestias molestan no interfieran con esa molesta luz de la digievolución.

-Si las cosas salen de acuerdo a nuestros planes esas bestias no tendrán siquiera la oportunidad de intervenir.

-Aún así sólo tendremos una oportunidad de hacer las cosas sin que ellos lo noten – habló una digimon diferente a quien había hablado antes.

-Y si ellos lo notan todo nuestro plan se puede complicar.

-Sabemos eso de sobra pero confío en que esta vez las cosas saldrán a nuestro favor, después de todo sólo tenemos que quitar del medio a esos niños elegidos y ya sin ellos nada podrá interponerse en la resurrección de nuestro amo.

-Ella tiene razón. Vamos hermanos, preparemos el campo de batalla.


	3. La reunión en el parque

LA REUNION EN EL PARQUE

-Entonces ¿están diciendo que Krakemon desapareció nada más así?

-Sí, y al final no tuvimos ni idea de que fue lo que lo hizo atacar esa aldea.

-Rayos – las manos de Codi se cerraron en puños – chicos, no tienen idea de la vergüenza que tengo por no haber estado con ustedes.

-También yo lo lamento – añadió TK – para cuando salí de la práctica de basquetbol leí en la digiterminal que ustedes ya habían solucionado el problema y tampoco tienen idea de lo mal que me siento por haberlos dejado pelear solos.

-No tienen porqué sentirse mal – los tranquilizó Yolei – sin sus comunicadores a la mano no había forma de que supieran que el digimundo tenía problemas y sabemos que de haberse enterado habríamos contado con su ayuda.

-Eso no lo justifica – tajó Codi – acabas de decir que todos los demás llegaron a combatir ¿no?

-Sí pero eso fue mera cuestión de suerte. Además Mimi tampoco estuvo presente y tampoco con ella podemos enfadarnos ¿cierto?

-¡También fue cuestión de suerte que nadie saliera gravemente herido! Además si la aldea fue destruida…

-Al final de todo nadie se lastimó seriamente y ya nos comprometimos a ayudarles a los habitantes de la aldea a hacer reparaciones. Chicos, no les conté esto con la intención de hacerlos sentir mal, simplemente Izzy está tratando de ponerse en contacto con el señor Gennai y Tai sugirió que hasta que este asunto se aclare sería bueno mantener algo de vigilancia sobre el Digimundo.

-Está bien, entonces cuenten conmigo.

-Conmigo también. Hoy de hecho mi mamá pasará la noche en la oficina así que puedo encargarme de vigilar toda la noche si es necesario.

-Muchas gracias TK pero no creo que haya que exagerar tanto. Aún así estaría bien si haces algunas rondas tan sólo por si acaso.

En ese momento la digiterminal de Yolei sonó y la chica no tardó en leer el mensaje.

-Es Izzy – informó a Codi y TK – dice que Gennai asegura que aunque el comportamiento de Krakemon no fue algo extraño pero de lo que debemos preocuparnos por ahora es averiguar qué es lo que lo llevó tan cerca de la superficie. También dice que no hay ningún problema si por nuestra cuenta queremos tener vigilada el área pero que le avisemos que estamos ahí sólo para que se mantenga al pendiente de las cuentas.

-Bien, me iré en este momento ¡puerta al Digimundo ábrete!

Y con esas palabras TK desapareció en una intensa luz emanada de la computadora, dejando solos en la habitación a Codi, Yolei y sus respectivos compañeros Digimon.

-Yolei – habló Codi – lamento realmente no haberlos ayudado en la batalla contra Krakemon pero por hoy ya tengo que irme. Sin embargo mañana tengo libre después de las doce, si está bien quisiera dar una vuelta por el lugar a partir de ese momento.

-Está muy bien y por favor deja de culparte.

-Bueno, entonces tengo que irme.

Con una sonrisa Yolei acompañó a su amigo a la puerta de la casa donde ambos se despidieron. Después de eso la chica fue a buscar algo de comida para Poromon cuando escuchó que nuevamente tocaban a la puerta y aunque fue su hermana Chizuru quien abrió la puerta no tardó esta en hablarle diciendo que la buscaba uno de sus amigos. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Yolei al encontrarse de pronto con un (ruborizado, dicho sea de paso) Ken Ichijouji con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

-¡Ken! Mmm… hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yolei – el chico la miró por un momento muy breve antes de bajar la mirada – con todo el asunto de Krakemon y salir de emergencia al Digimundo ya no te llevaste el libro que me habías pedido – explicó ofreciéndole la bolsa de papel así que pensé en traértelo ya que habías dicho que querías empezar la programación lo antes posible.

-¡Dios! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ken eres un auténtico ángel! – sin darse cuenta de que el rubor de su amigo aumentaba Yolei tomó la bolsa y al mirar en el interior se encontró no sólo con el libro de programación que Ken había prometido prestarle sino también con una pañoleta de un color azul muy pálido. Intrigada sacó el artículo de la bolsa y comenzó a examinarlo con vivo interés.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó el chico con nerviosismo.

-Sí, es realmente muy bonita pero ¿por qué…?

-Bueno, el otro día mi papá y yo fuimos a buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mamá y cuando vi la pañoleta pensé que haría juego con la falda que llevabas en otro día así que…

-Yo… muchísimas gracias Ken. Y por favor disculpa que hayas tenido que traer el libro hasta aquí.

-No. No tienes nada de que disculparte y además…

-¿Además? – presionó ella cuando él se quedó callado.

-Además…. Yo… se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a cenar. Nos vemos Yolei.

-Sí, Ken… nos vemos.

Antes de que Yolei terminara de despedirse Ken ya había dado la vuelta y se había marchado pero, cuando la chica cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que TODOS sus hermanos la observaban atentamente desde la cocina.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – preguntó. Como respuesta todos ellos comenzaron a reír - ¿qué?

-Yolei, Yolei, Yolei – canturreó la mayor de sus hermanas – realmente puedes ser sumamente despistada ¿cierto?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sólo digo –interrumpió su hermano – que ese niño vino hasta aquí y te trajo un regalo.

-Sí, Ken es un amigo muy dulce.

Ante esa declaración nuevas risas estallaron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – chilló la chica.

\- Yolei, Yolei – repitió su hermana – sabes, para ser una chica tan inteligente a veces eres realmente densa ¿lo sabías?

Y nuevas risas estallaron porque los signos de interrogación eran prácticamente visibles en la cara de la chica.

…

-TK ¿en qué piensas?

Los ojos pensativos del chico se desviaron del reflejo de la luna llena que adornaba la vista del acantilado y se posaron sobre el pequeño digimon que aleteaba cerca de su hombro.

-Lo siento Patamon. Has estado tratando de llamar mi atención toda la noche y yo no he podido hacerte caso.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, pero lo que sea que estés pensando te tiene muy preocupado y yo quisiera hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Patamon yo… lo siento – murmuró finalmente – siento mucho no haber estado aquí. Es decir, sabes que no me gusta cuando tenemos que luchar pero sólo de pensar que dejé que Tai y los demás enfrentaran a un digimon sin venir a ayudarles…

-TK te confieso que también yo me sentí muy mal cuando los otros se unieron a la lucha y yo no pude pelear con ellos, pero a fin de cuentas nadie salió seriamente lastimado y los demás pudieron ahuyentar a Krakemon sin nuestra ayuda. Además, no luchar me dio la oportunidad de ayudar a consolar a los digimons pequeños que estaban llorando así también pude hacer algo importante.

-Tienes tu propia forma de decir las cosas ¿verdad? – respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Pues sí.

Ahora con el estado de ánimo más ligero, el portador del emblema de la esperanza y su compañero digimon se sentaron en el suelo con la vista fija en el acantilado y dando la espalda a los restos de la aldea.

-¿Patamon? – habló TK después de algún rato.

-¿Sí TK?

-¿Te conté ya que hace unos días una chica de mi salón me confesó que yo le gustaba mucho?

-¡Una chica de tu salón! No, no lo hiciste.

-Su nombre es Ayumi y es una de las integrantes de equipo femenino de basquetbol de la escuela. Siendo justos es una niña muy linda pero no…

-Pero no es Kari – completó Patamon después de que el silencio de su compañero se prolongó demasiado.

-Sí, exacto.

Patamon asintió y con eso los dos fijaron nuevamente su vista en el mar. Hay que decir que aunque la calma reinaba en el ambiente, ni para el humano ni para el digimon esa tranquilidad se sentía reconfortante.

-¿También lo sientes, no es así TK? – preguntó el digimon después de otro muy largo rato.

-¿Hablas de la sensación de que algo no está en su lugar?

-Sí.

-Sí, Patamon. Yo también puedo sentirlo.

Apenas unos minutos después los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el día, pero la luz que despedían era tan tenue que ni TK ni Patamon lograron percatarse de la figura que, agazapada contra las rocas del acantilado, los observaba con mucha atención.

…..

-TK acaba de enviarme un mensaje – informó Matt a Tai – dice que en toda la noche no regresó Krakemon ni sucedió cualquier otra cosa digna de mención.

-Realmente no esperaba que algo sucediera, pero puedo entender porqué TK quiso ir a vigilar, es decir, no es su culpa no haber estado ahí ni nada pero…

-Cuando TK me llamó lo escuché muy alterado. Bien o mal mi hermano se ha acostumbrado a ser uno de los que enfrenta este tipo de cosas de frente, aunque, bueno de cierto modo ahora le tocó sentir lo que nosotros sentíamos cada vez que él y Kari iban con los más chicos a luchar en el digimundo mientras los mayores teníamos que aguardarlos aquí.

-No estoy convencido de que sea sólo eso – respondió Tai sombrío.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Realmente ni yo mismo lo sé pero, bueno, es que Kari ha estado rara desde ayer.

-¿Rara cómo?

-Yo… en realidad no puedo explicarlo y si se lo preguntas a ella no creo que la misma Kari se haya dado cuenta pero, es… es que Kari siempre ha sido un caso muy especial.

-Piensas que está sucediendo algo que sólo ella puede notar.

-No sería la primera vez.

-No, en realidad no lo sería. Pero sobre TK…

-TK y Kari siempre han tenido una conexión muy especial… o eso pienso yo – agregó en tono más ligero.

-Sí, "especial" es una forma de decirlo – bromeó Matt – aunque también puedes tratar de tranquilizarte. Entiendo tu inquietud y también puedo entender a mi hermano, pero si algo sucede entonces puedes estar seguro que lo enfrentaremos entre todos tal y como debe ser.

-Gracias Matt. Bueno, cambiando un poco de tema Davis y los chicos dijeron que irían temprano para ayudar con las reparaciones en la aldea y yo me comprometí a unirme a ellos después de la práctica de futbol.

-Yo iré a asegurarme que TK vaya a dormir un rato y después ayudaré, aunque temo tengo ensayo con la banda así que iré con el tiempo medido.

-El costo de ser una futura súper estrella – bromeó Tai.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí – respondió el rubio – aunque no soy sólo yo, es decir, desde que el entrenador Emoto te contactó no has tenido ni un solo día libre de entrenamiento.

-No es como si no lo disfruto.

-Lo mismo puedo decir.

-Sí, eso es genial. Matt oye, no me malentiendas, esta conversación es interesante y todo pero ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?

Una vez hecha la pregunta Tai comenzó a balancearse lentamente en el columpio y Matt a su lado ya no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

Era cierto, al despedirse de Tai el día anterior le había pedido que se reunieran temprano en el parque y, como siempre, Tai había accedido sin siquiera preguntar pero ya llevaban casi una hora juntos y habían hablado de muchas cosas y bromeado entre ellos pero no habían abordado ningún tema serio e importante que hubiese podido justificar la grave actitud con la que Matt había pedido la reunión.

-¿Sigues ahí Matt?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Sí. Perdón, es sólo…

-Matt, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no es así?

-Sé que puedo Tai pero no pasa nada malo. Yo sólo…

Sin que pudiera evitarlo las palabras se atoraron el su garganta. Sí, había pedido encontrarse con Tai porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle: tenía que decir que, después de tantos años de conocerse, de tantas aventuras, de tantas confidencias y de tantas risas y lágrimas compartidas Matt consideraba a Tai su mejor amigo. Ahora, si bien el rubio no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos en voz alta esa era la parte fácil de la conversación, porque después de decir eso aún había una confesión que hacer. Y honestamente dudaba, dudaba si para hacer esa confesión tenía que ser directo e ir al punto o si lo mejor sería explicar sobre ese cuchicheo que había escuchado cuando acompañó a su mejor amigo al entrenamiento dos semanas atras. Ese "cuchicheo" que por cierto había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Pero, si comenzaba a explicar a Tai desde el incidente ¿qué palabras podría usar?

En su mente Matt comenzó a ordenar los hechos:

_Había sido invitado por Tai a tomar helado después de la sesión de entrenamiento y, mientras esperaba al elegido del valor Matt se había aburrido y, con los audífonos puestos se entretuvo tratando de escribir una letra que acompañara los acordes que él y su banda habían grabado hacía casi un mes. La letra de la canción era francamente enérgica y genial y Matt estaba siendo productivo porque cada vez que necesitaba inspiración lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar la vista para enfocarse en Tai y en la pasión desmedida que reflejaba su juego, en su liderazgo natural y en la forma en que los rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello como si…_

_Justo cuando más inspirado estaba la pila de su aparato se descargó y, como estrellándose con la realidad, Matt cayó por primera vez en la cuenta de que la chica y el chico frente a él tenían una conversación acerca no del juego sino de los jugadores en sí mismos._

_-Si me lo preguntas creo que Fujitaka es el más guapo de todos – decía la chica con toda naturalidad – es tan alto y su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes y…_

_-Sí, creo que queda claro que te gusta lo exótico – bromeó el chico, ganándose una suave palmada por parte de su amiga._

_-Sí, claro. Bueno, si vas a criticar mis gustos revisemos primero los tuyos._

_-Bueno, creo que la porrista más guapa de todas es Maya Otomi así que…_

_-No me refiero a eso Evan._

_-¿No? ¿Entonces?_

_-Así de simple: si pudieras besar a uno de ellos – señaló el partido de futbol – ¿a quién besarías?_

_-A ninguno – respondió el chico de inmediato._

_-Esa respuesta no está permitida. Además no es como si vas a hacerlo en verdad pero piensa: __si fueras__ una mujer y tuvieras que besar a uno de esos chicos ¿a quién besarías?_

_-No me vas a dejar salir de esto hasta que dé una respuesta ¿verdad?_

_-Así es._

_-Bien, en ese caso… mmm… déjame pensar. Supongo que sería Kamiya._

_-¡Tai Kamiya! Sí, supongo que no es mala idea… de hecho Kamiya es muy guapo y tiene ese aire de ser tan seguro de sí mismo que hace que no puedas dejar de verlo. Mira Evan resulta que hasta tienes buen gusto._

_-No me molestes Ayumi y soporta una cucharada de tu propia sopa._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Sencillo. Si fueras hombre ¿a qué chica besarías?_

_-¿Evan cómo esperas que te conteste algo así? Yo no podría…_

_Para ese punto Matt dejó de prestar atención a la conversación porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en Tai. Porque claro, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la declaración del chico: si algunas vez tuviese que besar a un hombre Tai sería el candidato ideal porque era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo, porque era su mejor amigo, porque sabía que podía confiar en él para llegar hasta el fin del Digimundo de ser necesario y porque, además de todo eso, también había crecido, madurado para convertirse de un buen niño (pero radicalmente impulsivo) a un adolescente leal, más sabio, más paciente y además ferozmente apuesto…_

Hasta ahí.

_Fue en ese punto que Matt se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus propios pensamientos y para entonces ya fue demasiado tarde para retroceder porque ¿realmente había pensado en besar a Tai? Es decir, había descubierto desde hacía varios meses que los chicos en realidad le atraían pero ¿tanto como para besar a uno? ¿Tanto como para besar a Tai?_

_La idea no lo dejó en paz cuando el partido terminó y su mejor amigo lo llevó a comer helado, y tampoco después de eso cuando los dos se sentaron en esos mismo columpios y pasaron las horas bromeando, conversando y discutiendo sobre las cosas más absurdas – y serias – que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar._

_Honestamente la idea tampoco lo dejó en paz después de eso…_

… y por eso estaba aquí dos semanas más tarde. Porque la idea aún ahora no lo dejaba en paz y a esa idea particular se habían ido sumando poco a poco y como la nieve que rueda por la colina otras ideas igual o aún más inquietantes que se negaban a desaparecer.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Matt! Matt ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh?

-Pregunté qué es lo que te tenía tan inquieto, aunque creo que ni siquiera te enteraste de eso.

-Lo siento. Es que hay algo importante que quiero decirte y no sé por dónde empezar.

-Está bien. Te escucho.

-Tai…

Por supuesto podía cambiar el tema y decir algo que no tuviese relación con lo que verdaderamente tenía que haber dicho… sin embargo es no sería justo, no para su amistad que podría dañarse por el peso de un secreto de tal magnitud y no para Tai que bien o mal siempre lograba decir las cosas de frente.

-¿Sí Matt?

-Bueno, es que yo quería decirte qué…

El sonido del celular de Tai interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir y el rubio en realidad no sabía si debía agradecer o condenar lo preciso de esa llamada. Por su parte, el futbolista se disculpó y respondió hablando con frases que evidentemente la persona al otro lado de la línea no dejaba terminar.

-Era Mimi – explicó después de un par de minutos al teléfono – acaba de abordar el avión.

-¿Y ya decidieron el lugar al que iremos en el aniversario? – preguntó Matt para no retomar su confesión.

-No en realidad. Sora había sugerido que les diéramos a los demás un recorrido por la isla File pero Jou pensó que sería un detalle mejor si vamos al lugar en que Davis y Ken digievolucionaron DNA por primera vez. Kari sugirió que buscáramos una playa linda pero Izzy quiere visitar la fábrica donde digievolucionó Tentomon por primera vez.

Para sí Matt se preguntó a dónde quería ir y…

-Me gustaría que fuéramos al lugar en el que acampamos nuestra primera noche – decidió en definitiva.

-Oh, el lugar en el que conociste a Garurumon – recordó Tai de inmediato.

-Entre otras cosas – concedió el rubio.

_También es el lugar en que tuvimos nuestra primera conversación profunda _– añadió para sí.

-Sí, creo que sería una buena idea ir ahí. Lo comentaré con los demás pero creo que va a gustarles la idea. De cualquier forma obtuvimos permiso para quedarnos a acampar una noche en el digimundo así que bien podemos dar todo el recorrido por la isla y acampar en ese sitio.

-Eso me gustaría.

-Bien. Y ahora ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ah sí. Tai yo…

-¿Sí?

-Es que yo…

-Matt ¿te estás sonrojando?

-¿Qué? No. Yo…

-¿Matt?

-Tai – repuso el rubio con seriedad.

-Yo… - de pronto una idea se instaló en su mente – sabes, lo que tengo que decirte, mejor te lo digo cuando acampemos.

-¿Cuándo acampemos? Matt ¿me vas a hacer esperar dos días más?

-Sí.

-Sabes que eso no es justo ¿cierto? – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sopórtalo Tai – respondió con el mismo ademán.

Después de algunos segundos los dos rompieron en risas.

-Perdón Matt, ya tengo que irme.

-Está bien. Y Tai.

-¿Sí?

La expresión del rubio se suavizó.

-Nos vemos más tarde ¿verdad?

-Nos vemos más tarde – corroboró Tai con una sonrisa brillante.

….

-¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo?

-Sí, justo vengo de eso.

-¿Y?

-Sinceramente no vi nada extraordinario en el humano.

-Ya conocemos a once de los doce entonces.

-Y si el último niño elegido tampoco es la gran cosa entonces podremos deshacernos de todos ellos con facilidad.

-Personalmente me gusta la idea. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

-Sé paciente, recuerda que tenemos instrucciones muy claras.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, digimons que derrotar, humanos que destruir… ¿no es así, querida compañera?

-Pero por supuesto que sí.


	4. Un viaje de campamento

_Era uno de esos sueños en los que uno es perfectamente consciente de que está soñando y, a pesar de eso, había algo en las sensaciones que hormigueaban por su cuerpo, en el agua que la rodeaba y en la voz que distante pero nítida se escuchaba por todos lados con una carga de desesperación que la hacía sentir como si estuviese en la realidad._

_-¿Mi señora? – Llamaba una y otra vez esa voz misteriosa - ¿Mi señora estás ahí?_

"_Sí" – intentaba responder ella a pesar de que no podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios – "sí, estoy aquí pero ¿por qué me buscas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"_

_-Mi señora ¡por favor! Una de las tumbas se ha abierto y nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso. Mi señora por favor, los necesitamos de vuelta…_

"_¿Tumbas? ¿De qué tumbas hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué es que me hablas de ese modo?"_

_-Mi señora ¿está ahí? Mi señora ¡Por favor conteste!_

"_Estoy aquí" – trataba de responder sin lograr pese a sus esfuerzos que sus labios pronunciaran una sola palabra – "Estoy aquí, pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarte."_

_-Mi señora ¿está ahí? Mi señora ¡Por favor conteste!_

"_Quiero… quiero responderte pero no sé cómo hacerlo"._

_-Mi señora…_

-¿Kari?

Con el llamado de su compañera sus ojos se entreabrieron y, en cuanto la luz del sol matutino llegó a ellos las preocupaciones relacionadas con los quehaceres cotidianos, la tarea de verano y el campamento que tendría lugar al día siguiente regresaron al primer plano de su mente.

-¿Eh? – Llena de confusión frotó sus ojos tratando de enfocarse el algo que no fuese el ardor en sus ojos - ¿Gatomon? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me quedé dormida sobre la alarma? ¿Es que ya es tarde?

-No Kari – afirmó el digimon gato casi con solemnidad – tu alarma sonará en unos minutos, aún es bastante temprano.

-No entiendo – la elegida de la luz se movió en su litera para notar que en el otro colchón Tai y Agumon dormían prácticamente uno sobre el otro y con una enorme burbuja sobresaliendo de sus respectivos orificios nasales – si es tan temprano ¿por qué me despertaste?

El ceño de Gatomon se frunció.

-Kari ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Eh?

-Kari… - susurró Gatomon como si revelara un secreto íntimo – estás llorando.

-¿Qué?

Y efectivamente, al llevar sus manos al rostro la chica pudo comprobar que sus ojos, mejillas y mentón se encontraban húmedos y con el característico sabor salado de las lágrimas.

-Kari – se acercó Gatomon - ¿qué es lo que estabas soñando?

-Yo… - de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco – es que yo…

-¿Acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla?

-No – afirmó con seguridad – no fue una pesadilla pero…

-¿Pero? Kari, no sé lo que estabas soñando pero han pasado años desde que te he visto llorar en sueños.

-Es que yo... yo… no puedo recordar lo que soñé.

….

-¡Llegaron! ¡Oigan todos: los chicos llegaron!

Con las únicas excepciones de Gatomon, Patamon y Agumon – quienes dicho sea de paso habían llegado junto con lo grupo de niños – todos los digimon se abalanzaron a los brazos de sus compañeros en una avalancha de chillidos, risas y jadeos. Por su parte los humanos no se quedaron atrás y todos y cada uno de ellos tomó en sus brazos a su respectivo compañero digimon para estrecharlo con fuerza antes de empezar a saludar a los demás digimon sonriendo alegremente.

Dada la situación, fueron necesarios varios minutos para que la presencia de un ser que no era ni humano ni digimon fuera notada mientras dicho ser esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre una roca en la arena.

-¿Señor Genai?- Izzy fue el primero en notarlo y tomar la iniciativa de acercarse a él.

-Muy buenos días chicos – los saludó Genai con una sonrisa amable.

-Señor Genai, no es que no sea un gusto verlo pero ¿qué hace aquí?

La pregunta de Tai era totalmente válida. Después de todos los avistamientos de digimon ocasionados por Arukenimon y Mummymon, y una vez terminada la batalla contra Venommyotismon Genai se había asegurado de mandarles mensajes (sobre todo a través de Izzy) de manera regular, pero no había vuelto a encontrarse con ellos debido a que él y todas sus "copias" se encontraban sumamente ocupados localizando y borrando cualquier archivo que pudiese servir como prueba de la existencia del mundo digital.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Genai se atenuó levemente pero no desapareció.

-Me gustaría decir que vine exclusivamente a verlos pero temo que no es así.

-¿Acaso algo malo está sucediendo? – preguntó Sora acercando inconscientemente a Biyomon más cerca de sí.

-No me atrevería a decir que es algo malo – explicó el hombre con calma – pero el incidente de hace unos días con Krakemon nos ha tenido algo inquietos y me pidieron que hiciera una pequeña investigación sobre algo relacionado… por supuesto, ya que mi investigación me trajo hasta este lugar decidí aprovechar mi tiempo para saludar a los niños elegidos en este el aniversario de un día tan especial – agregó con ligereza.

Con esas palabras los niños se relajaron visiblemente.

-Con que de eso se trataba – festejó Davis – bueno… Tai y yo pensábamos empezar el día con un buen partido de futbol ¿desea unirse a nosotros, señor?

-Gracias por preguntar pero me temo que tengo el tiempo medido.

-Es una lástima – se quejó Izzy – pero si necesita ayuda entonces puedo acompañarlo.

-Es verdad – continuó Jou – lo que sea que esté pasando nosotros queremos ayudar en el digimundo.

-Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento muchachos aunque no vine aquí con la intención de perturbar su descanso y tan solo pude detenerme unos minutos pero – con una sonrisa en el rostro recorrió los veinticuatro rostros sonrientes que eran a la vez tan similares y tan diferentes de los que años atrás había conocido – la verdad es que no quería perderme la oportunidad de volver a verlos a todos juntos y con sus respectivos compañeros para así poder darles esto en persona.

De entre los pliegues de su túnica sacó una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser piedras de colores pero que de inmediato capturó por la dulzura de su aroma los sentidos de los digimon.

-¿Son dulces? – cuestionó Yolei.

-Los he preparado yo mismo esta mañana. Espero que sean de su agrado.

-Muchas gracias, huelen realmente delicioso – se apresuró a añadir Codi.

-Tenemos planeado pasar aquí todo el día, acampar la noche y comenzar a recorrer la isla a partir de mañana – explicó Tai – así que si en el transcurso de la semana se desocupa pronto por favor no dude en detenerse por un bocadillo o una soda.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… ahora temo que ya tengo que darme prisa.

-Está bien, lo entendemos.

-Trataré de darme una vuelta mañana antes de que se vayan, pero si no regreso a tiempo – sus ojos amables se fijaron en la chica que estaba en el centro del grupo – confío en que puedas sacar muchas fotografías, Kari.

-Por supuesto que sí – respondió ella en tono educado.

-Bien. Hasta pronto, niños.

-Hasta pronto, señor Genai.

En cuanto Genai se perdió de vista Mimi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, no es que no quisiera ayudarlo pero es un alivio saber que tenemos este tiempo para relajarnos y conversar en paz – murmuró para sí misma.

-No importa cuántos años pasen, Mimi va a ser la misma de siempre.

Con ese suspiro resignado de Palmon dicha digimon provocó las risas de todos en el lugar con la única excepción de la propia Mimi, quien hizo una mueca ofendida a las palabras de su compañera antes de finalmente dejarse vencer por la risa y declarar airadamente ser así de única.

Después de eso las cosas se relajaron visiblemente y así los niños y sus compañeros se sentaron sobre la arena y comenzaron a conversar animadamente entre ellos; después de casi una hora de charla ininterrumpida Jou les recordó a todos que debían levantar el campamento y repartir los deberes y, pese a las protestas de Davis y Mimi Tai rápidamente repartió las tareas. Varios minutos más tarde cuatro tiendas de campaña se levantaban discretas pero acogedoras en un punto en el que estaban seguros que el agua no llegaría ni siquiera por la noche.

-¿Tiendas de campaña? – Preguntó Davis llegando con los brazos cargados de leña – ¿En serio? No es que me queje pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que dormiríamos a la intemperie – añadió pensando en la bolsa de dormir que cargaba en su mochila.

-Por mi parte ya tuve suficiente de dormir en cualquier parte – explicó Mimi parada junto a la tienda más amplía de todas – así que desde que planeamos el campamento me puse de acuerdo con mi papá para traer la tienda de campaña más cómoda que pudiésemos encontrar, es decir, no iba a pasar seis noches enteras durmiendo en el piso ¿verdad?

-Yo… - fue idea de mis padres – explicó Ken visiblemente avergonzado – cuando les platiqué que planeábamos acampar se emocionaron mucho y, como esta es la primera vez que salgo a campar con amigos pues…

-También para nosotros fue idea de mamá – salió TK al rescate de Ken cuando este comenzó a sonrojarse – y por supuesto en cuanto le aconsejó a papá que nos consiguiera una tienda él coincidió con ella.

-En mi caso se trata de un préstamo de mi hermano – continuó Jou – ya no sale tan seguido a viajes de estudio, por lo que pensó que estos días yo podría darle una mejor utilidad.

-Así que ustedes no tendrán que pasar la noche a la intemperie… vaya, no saben qué envidia me dan – se quejó Davis en voz alta.

-En realidad creo que Wormmon y yo tenemos espacio de sobra para ti – ofreció Ken de inmediato – aunque – su mirada se desvió nerviosamente hacia el resto de sus amigos – en realidad temo que no creo que haya espacio suficiente para todos los demás, lo siento.

-Ni siquiera tienes que disculparte. Es más, si a Palmon no le importa apretarse un poco cuatro más caben con nosotras.

-También yo tengo espacio para dos más.

-Tai y yo también trajimos una tienda – intervino Kari de inmediato – no pude montarla porque no sé en qué parte de la maleta del desordenado de mi hermano está pero estoy segura de que no la olvidó en casa.

-¡Por supuesto que no la olvidé! – se defendió de inmediato – pero no pensé que los demás aprovecharían nuestra salida por cubos de agua para montar sus propias tiendas.

-Bueno, dado el caso entonces supongo que si TK y yo nos acomodamos bien entonces todos podemos pasar la noche a resguardo.

-Nuestra tienda tiene el mismo tamaño que la suya – explicó Tai de inmediato – así que supongo que podríamos rolar una noche un extra con ustedes y la siguiente un extra con nosotros.

Por un momento Tai había pensado en sugerir que uno de los chicos durmiera con Matt y su compañero digimon con él y Kari, pero no lo mencionó siquiera porque sabía que esa sugerencia sería descartada en cuanto se hablara en voz alta.

-Podemos de hecho rolar a diario los arreglos para dormir – sugirió Mimi – algo así como el juego de rolar habitaciones pero con las tiendas de campaña.

-No es mala idea – concedió Sora – de hecho suena bastante divertido.

-Entonces está decidido.

Y como lo habían dicho Kari y Tai comenzaron de inmediato a montar su tienda, Yolei y TK repartieron golosinas ayudados por Izzy y Codi y por su parte el resto de los elegidos se enfrascó en su propia conversación al tiempo que sus digimons jugaban su propia versión de las atrapadas.

Más tarde Tai, TK y Sora jugaban un reñido partido de futbol con Davis, Ken y Codi (con Kari y los compañeros digimon de los jugadores conformando una porra realmente entusiasta), Yolei e Izzy conversaban animadamente dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña acerca de una nueva aplicación de software (Hawkmon y Tentomon los acompañaban pero sostenían su propia conversación desligada de las computadoras), Mimi, Sora, Biyomon y Palmon examinaban entusiastamente una revista de moda y, por su parte, Matt apuntaba y tachaba constantemente en una libreta acompañando con algunas notas sueltas de su armónica y, si Gabumon (que estaba sentado a su lado) se dio cuenta de que los ojos del rubio se fijaban continuamente en cierto futbolista de cabello castaño no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Llegó después la hora de preparar la cena con casi todos los chicos ayudando entusiastamente y casi ya al momento de servir los alimentos las risas estallaron al caer los elegidos en la cuenta de que a que ninguno de entre todos ellos se le ocurrió la idea de llevar platos al digimundo. Así, todos terminaron comiendo en cascarás de coco y rodeando un fuego que había sido encendido simultáneamente por Agumon y Gabumon.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Jou anunció que pensaba retirarse a dormir siendo seguido por Codi, después Mimi llevó a Sora y Yolei (con sus respectivas compañeras digimon) a su tienda anunciando que tendrían una charla de chicas y así, poco a poco todos fueron retirándose hasta que sólo quedaron frente a la hoguera moribunda Matt y Tai, pues inclusive sus compañeros digimon se habían retirado para dormir.

-Y entonces – murmuró Tai manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente suave como para que esta no se escuchara a distancia ni siquiera en el silencio de la noche – ¿sobre qué querías hablar?

-Yo… - de forma inconsciente Matt desvió la mirada – la verdad es que quería… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… sabes qué, creo que ya es bastante tarde. Mejor vámonos a dormir y hablamos mañana ¿sí?

El elegido de la amistad ya hacía ademán de marcharse pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando el castaño hizo una pregunta que lo congeló en su sitio.

-Matt sé honesto ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-¿Qué? – Se extrañó el rubio – no, no tengo ningún problema contigo ni has hecho nada que pueda molestarme pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es sólo que a últimas fechas te he notado algo extraño.

-¿Extraño dices?

-Sí. No es algo que podría explicar claramente si me lo preguntas, pero hay algo en tu actitud que es diferente, es decir, es que somos amigos desde hace años y sé que no siempre hemos estado en los mejores términos pero a últimas fechas cada vez que hablamos tienes momentos de silencio en los que me miras como si quisieras decir algo y después algo sucede o buscas un pretexto para irte. Al principio pensé que todo eran imaginaciones mías pero ya que hoy lo has vuelto a hacer supongo que tengo que aceptar que algo no está bien entre nosotros y, por la forma en que te comportas sólo puedo pensar que hice algo malo y que lo que sea que haya sido debió herirte lo suficiente como para que sigas enfadado conmigo.

-¡Te equivocas! Tai no… tú no has hecho nada malo y no estoy enfadado contigo.

-¿Entonces quieres decirme de qué se trata esto?

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo pero es que no es tan fácil.

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir.

-Tai…

-Matt…

Un silencio largo e incómodo siguió hasta que ambos murmuraron "lo siento" al mismo tiempo y, como era de esperarse, el hecho de decir la misma frase al mismo tiempo sirvió como una especie de brisa que barrió con la atmósfera tensa y provocó que ambos amigos se miraran fijamente antes de comenzar a reír.

-Lo lamento – murmuró Tai en cuanto se recuperó del momento – supongo que me adelanté a sacar conclusiones y ahora te he puesto en una situación incómoda.

-No – se apresuró a asegurar Matt – hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que te había estado tratando de forma diferente pero si dices que lo he hecho entonces…

-Matt, no voy a presionarte para que hables conmigo pero sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites voy a estar ahí para ti ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

Tras un momento de contemplar lo que quedaba del fuego Tai también se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón en cuanto a que ya es bastante tarde – habló el castaño –. Bueno, a menos que haya algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Sí, no… Tai…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… - Matt se acercó al de pelo castaño y (con cierto titubeo) se acercó a su amigo y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de este – sí hay algo que me preocupa – admitió finalmente – pero la situación no tiene nada que ver con algo malo que hayas hecho.

-¿No? Bueno, por lo menos es tranquilizador escuchar eso.

–Y mira, sobre lo que tengo que decirte, la razón por la que no he hablado hasta ahora es que tengo miedo de hacerte sentir incómodo o de ofenderte de alguna manera una vez que escuches lo que pasa.

-Matt honestamente nuestra amistad ha sobrevivido a árboles de cerezo poseídos, payasos psicópatas y hasta a tu hermano coqueteando descaradamente con mi dulce hermanita. Si te he de ser sincero dudo que lo que sea que tengas que decirme pueda ser peor que cualquiera de esas cosas.

-Y yo por mi parte no estoy tan seguro de eso.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? Mira, lo que sea que esté sucediendo contigo ya no voy a presionar al respecto… pero quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase yo voy a estar ahí para ti ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Tai.

Y el castaño estaba por sugerir que se marcharan a dormir cuando…

_Mi señor ¿Mi señor se encuentra ahí? ¡Respóndame por favor mi señor!_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Tai?

-Una voz… escuché una voz de mujer en el viento. ¿Acaso no la oíste tú también?

Matt miró al chico totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Una voz en el viento dices?

-Sí.

-No – susurró el rubio – yo no escuché nada Tai.

-Está bien, supongo que bien pudo haber sido sólo mi imaginación.

-También aquí hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿cierto?

-Tal vez he tenido algunos sueños muy vívidos recientemente – desvió la mirada el castaño – pero descuida, no creo que sea algo de lo que tú o yo debamos preocuparnos.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso?

-Sí, creo que lo estoy.

-¿Entiendes lo poco convincente que suena eso, verdad?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Y aunque los chicos terminaron así su conversación, desconocido para ellos una figura sombría los espiaba desde la distancia.


End file.
